Raiden Momochi
Raiden Momochi (b. August 11, 1800) was a mutant, a Master Assassin and a Mentor of the Assassin Order. He is the past life of Tom Wagner. He was the first Jinchūriki of the Three-Tailed Demon Turtle. Raiden is a member of the Monroe family. 'History' : "I was born into slavery. Deprived of any right of any faith. I was sold, traded for labour. Forced to watch the suffering, treated as a beast. With no future ahead of me, I forged my own and I knew blood would be the price. I never looked back, never wanted to, never had to. Until now." :: −'Raiden Momochi' Early Years Raiden was born into slavery, August 11, 1800. After his escape, Raiden took the surname Momochi, meaning "peach soil" in Japanese. Peaches were Raiden's favourite fruit as a child, during his time as a slave. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Time Reduction: Raiden was capable of slowing down time to various degrees, Raiden could slow time around a single target or affecting everything but himslef. Raiden could also slow down his opponents to avoid attacks and dampen movements. Abilities as an Assassin Eagle Vision: Raiden was able to instinctively sense how people and objects relate to them, which manifests as a colored glow, much like an aura. Raiden could also 'tag' targets, allowing him to see their location when out of Eagle Vision, even through walls and other obstacles. He was also able to see hiding spots, such as haybales and bushes, which would shine with golden and green glows respectively. Mastering Eagle Vision led to an "awakening of the sixth," as Juno once termed it, and granted the user Eagle Sense. A more heightened form of Eagle Vision, it allowed Raiden to focus on a target and sense approximately where they had gone, or inversely, where they would go. This was particularly helpful in tailing a target, or detecting the path a guard would take, in order to set up a bomb or lay an ambush. With Eagle Sense, Raiden was also able to pick up cold trails, or locate disguised enemies. However, for the latter, he was required to concentrate harder and scrutinize people individually, rather than as a crowd. Abilities as a Ninja 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Raiden was proficient in three nature transformations, water, lightning and earth. 'Taijutsu' Combat Skills: ' '''Physical Prowess: ' '''Jinchūriki Transformations Jinchūriki Transformations: As the Three-Tails' jinchūriki, Raiden was granted a significant amount of chakra and stamina from the beast. Raiden was able to perform Coral Palm, a technique which makes corals to grow on any surface he chooses, when used on opponents, it restricts their movement and eventually immobilises them. When forced to transform into his full Three-Tails form, Raiden was able to move with both tremendous speed and force by simply curling himself up into a ball. Raiden was also able to use the Tailed Beast Ball in this form. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Master Strategist and Tactician: Master Martial Artist: Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Raiden was fluent in many languages including English, German, Japanese, Spanish and French; he had extensive knowledge of Russian. Weapons Master: Master Assassin: Strength level Peak Human Strength. He engaged in intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' See Tom Wagner#Appearance 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Hidden Blade: Broadsword: Machete: Blunderbuss: 'Trivia' *The legends of the kraken in the carabien were mostly based on Raiden when he transformed into his jinchuriki form. Category:Assassin Order members Category:Hellfire Club Members Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Mutants Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Normal Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Master of one form of combat Category:Darkholme family Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Immortal Characters Category:Characters Category:Past Lives Category:Jinchurikis Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Deceased Characters Category:Chronokinetics Category:Water Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Earth Release users